


Il buco nell'anima

by fioredargento



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioredargento/pseuds/fioredargento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia, in ospedale per una ferita, ripensa a Doyle.<br/>Timeline: alcuni mesi dopo la conclusione della seconda serie di Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il buco nell'anima

Il buco nell'anima

 

Allora, chiariamo questa cosa: tu non eri il grande amore della mia vita!  
Assolutamente... no!  
Andiamo... non ne avevi l'aspetto... il fhysique du role!  
E l'atteggiamento, poi... per carità!  
Il grande amore della mia vita dovrebbe essere disinvolto, sicuro, sexy da impazzire... e poi... alto!  
E tu... su, dai, non è che fossi alto!  
Si, d'accordo, abbastanza normale... alto quanto me... però senza tacchi!  
E sexy... be, lasciamo perdere!  
Non è proprio che ispirassi ad una donna la voglia di saltarti addosso!  
Più quella di... darti un bacio su una guancia, o sistemarti quei benedetti capelli perennemente arruffati!  
E, già... parlando di capelli...  
Io li adoravo i tuoi capelli, ma non è che i capelli di un grande amore possano sembrare quelli di uno che ha dormito all'addiaccio per un mese!  
Lo sapevo che non li pettinavi, sai!  
E quando sono venuta a casa tua ho anche spiato nel tuo bagno, e ho controllato il pettine!  
E il fatto che non te l'abbia detto dimostra che ti amavo!  
Si... ti amavo...  
Cavolo se ti amavo...  
Però non eri il grande amore della mia vita!  
Ma dovrai ammettere che il grande amore della mia vita dovrebbe come minimo vestire Versace !?  
Okay, okay, non dico che incontrerò mai uno che veste Versace e che sarà il grande more della mia vita, però, per esserlo ... bè, dovrebbe farlo!  
E tu...  
Dai, non mi costringere a parlare dei tuoi vestiti!  
T prego...  
Non voglio infierire...  
Sarebbe crudele...  
E va bene, facevano schifo i tuoi vestiti, contento?  
Ci tenevi tanto a saperlo?!  
Ti vestivi... mamma come ti vestivi male!  
Non so se fa più paura il modo in cui tu ti vestivi o quello in cui canta Angel!  
Certe volte mi domandavo e lo facessi scentemente o ti venisse istintivo!  
Ma davvero pensi che il grande amore della mia vita si potrebbe mai vestire così?!  
Per non parlare della casa... Doyle, per non parlare dei soldi!  
Va bene, va bene, sono cambiata, non sono più la Cordelia che inseguiva il denaro e il successo, ma quei stiamo parlando di ideali, e potrebbe mai il grande amore della mia vita abitare in un tugurio più confusionario della bottega di un robivecchi ed essere perennemente inseguito dai creditori?!  
Dai, chi mai lo potrebbe volere un grande amore così!  
E poi, il grande amore della mia vita dovrebbe essere un duro!  
Uno di quelli che entrano in una stanza e con un solo sguardo mettono fine ad una rissa!  
E che poi ti caricano su un cavallo bianco e ti portano via...  
Uh... anche caricata su una BMW va bene lo stesso, eh!  
Tu, amore mio, tu le prendevi sempre!  
Si, tanta buona volontà, ma le te suonavano come a un tamburo!  
Ma spiegami... era la tua metà demone a renderti così coriaceo, o il fatto che ci fossi abituato!?  
Il grande amore della mia vita dovrebbe essere un vero macho...  
Tu... tu nemmeno mi sfioravi...  
Tu mi guardavi per ore quando credevi che non me ne accorgessi, mentre lui mi dovrebbe afferrare e baciare come...  
Come hai fatto tu...  
Prima di morire...  
Ma dico io se il grande amore della mia avita potrebbe mai sacrificarsi così...  
Lui... lui la troverebbe un ' altra soluzione...  
Non sei mai stato il grande amore della mia vita.  
Non ti sei mai neanche avvicinato al mio modello ideale.  
E allora perché non riesco a smettere di pensare a te?  
Perché, ancora, dopo più di un anno, non passa giorno che non veda il tuo volto?  
Perché cavolo sono qui a chiacchierare con te, quando è con un altro che dovrei parlare?  
Porca miseria, Doyle, ma devi sempre impicciarti!  
Guarda, mi hai fatto venire un nervoso al karaoke che... che... che avevo voglia di piangere!  
Non doveva andare cosi!  
Non ci dovevi essere tu!  
Era per un altro quella canzone!  
Cos'è, da un momento all'altro sei diventato possessivo?  
Perché, ri- porca miseria, tu non avresti mai potuto essere il grande amore della mia vita, ma lui si !  
Certo che si!  
Voglio dire... c'era questa dimensione ... Pylea... in cui io ero una principessa... uha, pensa, io una principessa...  
E io sono nata per fare la principessa... proprio come dicevi tu...  
E c'era questo pezzo di...  
E io lo amavo!  
E lui era perfetto!  
Ti giuro, Doyle, perfetto!  
Bello, ma bello bello, alto, forte, sicuro di se!  
Un guerriero, un eroe, un vero cavaliere!  
Senza paura!  
Coraggioso, generoso!  
E quando mi baciava mi faceva veramente sentire una regina!  
Si muoveva, e riempiva una stanza.  
Mai un 'esitazione, mai nemmeno un movimento che non fosse assolutamente perfetto... non come qualcun 'altro che non nominiamo...  
Okay, okay, non vestiva Versace, ma come portava l'armatura lui...  
Per non dire che a Pylea nemmeno sanno cosa sia una Griffe!  
Imperdonabile, va bene, ma è così!  
E poi, cavolo, era così elegante di suo, così perfetto che, lui si, avrebbe potuto indossare qualsiasi cosa e sarebbe sempre stato un re!  
Senza divagare... c'era quest'uomo meraviglioso, Groo...  
Bè, che hai da dire sul nome?  
D'accorso, è un po' inusuale, e sta per qualcosa di ancor più impronunciabile, ma, parliamoci chiaro, Allen Francis, tu non puoi proprio fiatare!  
Comunque, lui mi amava, e io lo amavo, e l'ho lasciato là quando sono tornata...  
E' comprensibile che fossi un po' sballata, o no?  
E così, quando si sono risolti gli immancabili pasticci che abbiamo trovato ad aspettarci, e io ho cominciato a sentirmi così tanto giù, mi sono detta:" chiaro! E' per lui!"  
E pensavo sempre a lui.  
E sospiravo per lui.  
E restavo sveglia per li.  
E mi sentivo come se avessi avuto la nebbia dentro, per lui.  
Anche se gli altri non se ne accorgevano perché... bè, lo sai come sono fatta... mi piace sbrigarmela da sola, e le cose le nascondo bene.  
Tranne che ad Angel, va bene, ma poteva mai essere diversamente?  
Angel sapeva che ti amavo molto prima che lo capissi io!  
L'unico a cui non riesce a leggere dentro, guarda caso, è se stesso.  
E così mi si avvicina e dopo averci girato intorno, te lo puoi immaginare, per delle ore, minacciandomi con l'arma impropria del suo sguardo da cucciolo ferito, si fa dire che cosa ho, e si sente in colpa... perchè quando mai lui non si sente in colpa per qualunque cosa succeda?... e alla fine la tura fuori lui questa storia del karaoke...  
Ed è pure una cosa sensata... e del resto... parliamo di Angel...  
Voglio dire: Lorne aiutava sempre tutti a capire se stessi, perché non avrebbe dovuto farlo anche con me, dopo che gli avevo, letteralmente, salvato la testa?!  
Oh... ma tu lo sai chi è Lorne, vero?  
Quel tizio verde, con le corna e un naso... bè, trascuriamo il naso... quel demone del Charitas che legge le anime!  
Sai... ma certo che lo sai, ora devo dirtelo io!  
Perché tu sei qui... vicino a me... vero?  
No, perché se tu non ci sei, primo quando ti ribbecco, e ti ribbecco, i calci che non ti ho dato da vivo te li do da fantasma, e poi vorrebbe dire che sto parlando da sola come un 'idiota!  
Comunque, io vado al karaoke, e parlo con lui e...  
Lo sai che mi ricorda un po' te quando gli parlo?  
Eppure, fisicamente non ti somiglia neanche un po'... tranne forse per via dei vestiti.  
Non che si vesta come te... voglio dire... con una sua giacca tu ci avresti campato tre mesi, però anche lui... argh, come si veste!  
Comunque... credo sia qualcosa nel suo modo di parlare.  
Non in quello che dice, ma in come lo fa...  
Sembra sempre conoscere di te stesso... più di ciò che non conosci tu...  
E c' è quella strana saggezza nei suoi occhi che sconfina nella malinconia... come c'era nei tuoi...  
I tuoi occhi...  
Ecco.. questo si... ce l' avevi più di Groo.  
Perché i suoi occhi erano bellissimi, e intensi, e magnetici...  
Però nessuno al mondo avrà mai più i tuoi occhi...  
Porca miseria, magari se non avessi avuto quegli occhi non mi sarei innamorata, e ora non sarei qui, con la testa confusa come un giorno di nebbia!  
Comunque, vado al Caritas, salgo sul palco e canto.  
E avevo scelto di cantare" Again" di Lenny Kravitz... la conosci?... perché ... bè parla un amore perduto, che si vorrebbe rivedere ancora...  
Perfetto per me e per Groo!  
E, visto che non riuscivo a smettere di pensarlo, e stavo così male, perché non tirare tutto fuori, onestamente, e farlo con una canzone così perfetta?  
Detto.  
Fatto.  
Be, sai, onestamente... non è che io abbia chissà che bella voce... confrontata ad Angel un mostro di intonazione, però, presa a sola... comunque, nonostante tutto, stavo cantando la mia bella canzone, con calma e dedicandola al mio perduto amore, se non che..  
Se non che non era a lui che pensavo... era a te!  
A te, capisci!  
Ehi, dico, come ti permetti di venire a impicciarti nella mia canzone e nelle mie paranoie?!  
Non ti basta avermi ingarbugliato il cuore già una volta?!  
Guarda, te ne ho mandate talmente tante mentre cantavo ...  
E ho cercato di scacciarti dalla mia mente, non sai come...  
Ma niente.  
Tu eri sempre là.  
Io cantavo " quanto vorrei rivederti ancora" e c' eri tu...  
Non il mio guerriero.  
Il mio amore perfetto.  
Quello che davvero potrei ancora rivedere, ma tu!  
Piccolo Irlandese spiritoso!  
E più mi impegnavo per mandarti via più tu eri lì...  
Nella mia mente.  
Nel mio cuore.  
E nella mia anima, a giudicare dallo sguardo da insopportabile saccente che fece Lorne!  
Giuro, per poco non gliel' ho staccato a mozzichi quel naso!  
Okay, va bene, mi eri venuto in mente tu!  
Può succedere!  
Si può sbagliare!  
Voglio dire, ero anche esaurita, che c'entrava qual sorriso ebete su quella faccia verde!  
"Non commentare e dimmi che devo fare!" Ho esclamato, e non montarti la testa, perché l' ho accantonata subito la cosa!  
Tanto lo sapevo che era per Groo che soffrivo, se ti eri cacciato in mezzo tu era solo uno scherzo ella mia testa!  
E, infatti, Lorne ha confermato la mia teoria, anche se lo ha fatto a modo suo, ossia sparando una frase fra lo slang... il suo slang... non sto manco a descrivertelo... e l'enigmatico , e sperando che il talento nell'interpretarlo del suo interlocutore sua più forte della voglia di spaccargli il muso!  
"Tu hai un buco nell'anima, Cordelia!"  
Bum!  
E del resto, che mi aspettavo?  
Un vampiro con l'anima ballerina, una socia con l'anima bucata!  
Ti lascio immaginare come l'ho guardato... e lui non è che abbia fato un grande sforzo quando gli ho chiesto di spiegarsi meglio!  
Ha ripetuto:" Hai un buco nell'anima, è semplice!"  
"Si, e ora che faccio? Lo stucco?!'"  
" Ma no," Ha esclamato lui, fissandomi come se fossi scema." un buco nell'anima mica lo vorrai richiudere!  
Però ti puoi avvicinare e puoi guardarci attraverso!"  
Faccia da " ma che cosa ti sei bevuto prima di uscire di casa?"  
Mia, naturalmente.  
E lui, imperterrito.  
"Parlaci!"  
"Col buco?!"  
"Col buco!  
Inizia a parlare e capirai che qual' è il tuo tormento.  
Capisci qual è, e magari potrai guardarci attraverso."  
Capirai che sforzo!  
Io lo sapevo qual'era il mio tormento!  
Avevo lasciato l'uomo che amavo in una dimensione di tipi cornuti e verdi come lui!  
Me ne andai pensando che a Lorne il soggiorno a Pylea avesse fatto molto, molto male.  
E lasciai perdere, ovviamente.  
Ma che pensava davvero che mi mettessi a parlare con un buco?!  
Però... non sono stata meglio...  
Certo, ci sono stati altri problemi, altri innocenti da salvare, disperati da de- disperatare... e questo mi ha aiutato a non pensare, a non concentrarmi sul mio stato d'animo...  
Però da quando sto in ospedale per questa stupidissima ferita...e, a proposito, se non mi fanno uscire al più presto da qui li strozzo... senza niente da fare, è facile che il cuore e la mente non si facciano più imbrogliare.  
E allora, di nuovo, la malinconia... di nuovo la voglia di piangere...  
Uffa, non è giusto!  
E, certo, di solito qualcuno è sempre qui a farmi compagnia, ma si vede che stasera ci sarà stata l'ennesima emergenza...  
E dopo due ore di faccia nel materasso ho detto:" no, qua me ne vado al manicomio!"e, tanto per fare qualcosa di più razionale, mi sono messa a parlare col mio buco!  
A questo punto ti starai chiedendo:" quand'è che entro in gioco io?  
Eh... a saperlo!  
Sono qui, e parlo con te da un 'ora, e non ho la benché minima idea del perché, o di come sia successo!  
Io volevo parlare con Groo!  
STAVO parlando con lui!  
E gli dicevo tante cose carine, come... ti penso ogni giorno, e ...anche se siamo lontani è come se tu fossi sempre vicino a me, e... abbiamo avuto così poco tempo, amore, e ... sapevo così poco di te.  
E all'improvviso mi sono accorta che non stavo più parlando con lui... che stavo parlando con te!  
Che stavo piangendo senza nemmeno rendermene conto, ed era per te...  
Ora, o sono scema io o sei scemo tu!  
Te lo sei messo in testa tu di essere il grane amore della mia vita o è un folle parto della mia immaginazione?!  
No... perché se sei stato tu devo convincere te... se cono io è la mia di testa che devo sbattere al muro!  
Perché dai... è assurdo!  
E'... ridicolo!  
Ti amavo, okay, ma da questo a non riuscire a smettere di star male per te...  
Da questo a soffrire per te quando ho appena perso l'uomo perfetto e...ah, che confusione assurda!  
Voglio dire... amore, amore, certo... ti ricorderò per sempre, ti penserò spesso, però ora sparisci!  
Mica puoi venire fuori tu ogni volta che cerco di scavare in me stessa!  
E che cavolo!  
Neanche fossi stato chissà che personaggio da romanzo!  
Dai, tu eri un piccolo Irlandese, timido come una ragazzina ma che fingeva di non esserlo, sensibile e coraggioso, e intelligente, e dolce e...  
Dolce e...  
Dolce e...  
Dolce e...  
Dolce...  
Mi manchi...  
Però, ecco, eri solo questo!  
Chissà quanti ce ne sono come te!  
Nulla di eccezionale!  
Nulla di straordinario!  
Nulla che t fa svegliare nella notte e urlare: uha, nella mia vita si è acceso un faro!  
E allora perché mi sveglio ancora di notte... e mi chiedo se mi farai trovare il caffè pronto in ufficio?  
Perché mi dico che all'Hyperion tu ti ci saresti perso?  
A che serve che me lo dica adesso?  
E' così inutile...  
Come pensarti ancora.  
Come starmene qui a parlare con il nulla e a pensare che non è con il nulla che parlo perché è con te...  
Perché sei ancora nella mia testa, Doyle?  
Perché sei ancora nel mio cuore?  
Mi spieghi che cosa avevi di così speciale per cui io non ti riesco a scordare?  
Non ti riesco nemmeno ad evitare?  
Eppure... non eri il grande amore della mia vita...  
Eppure... ti ho dato solo un bacio...  
A lui ne ho dati molto di baci, e che baci!  
Dovrebbe essere lui a ronzarmi per la testa, e non tu!  
E invece, non l'ho perso che da pochi mesi e penso a te... che mi hai lasciato da tanto...  
Anche se, te lo assicuro, io lo amavo...  
Ma dico io, poteva essere tutto così semplice...  
Concesso, ho l'anima ad Hemmental svizzero, va bene!  
Detto ciò...  
Potevo starmene qui, parlare, come ha detto Lorne, sfogarmi, mandare giù un bel po' di "Oh, amore mio perduto", e sapere benissimo per chi stavo soffrendo, e perché!  
E invece no!  
Dovevi rompere le scatole!  
E adesso che cos'è che so?  
Che ti amavo, bella scoperta davvero!  
Che ti penso ancora, e mi serve proprio!  
Che non te l'ho mai detto...  
Ci penso sempre che non te l'ho mai detto...  
Che l'ho capito così tardi...  
Che se lo avessi fatto prima...  
E lì mi fermo... perché fa troppo male.  
Pensare a ciò che sarebbe potuto essere.  
Pensare a te e a me... insieme.  
Io amo Groo, e vorrei tanto rivederlo... ma non immagino mai la nostra vita insieme.  
Perché è inutile, mi dico.  
Però con te lo faccio.  
Ed è più inutile.  
E fa più male.  
Se fossi stato tu... non ti avrei lasciato a Pylea, lo sai...  
Sarei rimasta anche io...  
Allora mi chiedo se lo amo davvero, e torno a rispondermi di si...  
E torno a non capirci niente.  
Per piacere, Doyle, lasciami andare...  
Come faccio a rifarmi una vita se sei sempre qui...  
Ti pare bello ciò che mi fai fare?  
Ti pare bello che lui a quest'ora pensa che io lo pensi e io... bè, io o penso, ma quando lo dovrei pensare invece penso che penso a te?  
Cavolo, quando mai sei stato così testardo!?  
No... d'accordo... eri testardo...  
Eri il più grosso testardo che abbia mai incontrato.  
Ma anche io sono testarda.  
La più grossa testarda che esista al mondo...  
E allora...  
Allora va a finire che non sei tu che non vuoi lasciarmi andare... sono io che non voglio lasciare andare te...  
Ho cercato di non pensarti.  
Ho cercato di scordarmi di te.  
Ho cercato di passare avanti.  
E quando Angel soffriva per te io gli dicevo:" forza, parla, sfogati!"  
E lui mi guardava, e forse aveva già capito.  
Sapeva che era tutta una grossa balla.  
Che volevo andare avanti e lasciare te indietro.  
Ma non potevo.  
Perché se qualcosa ce l'hai nel cuore non la puoi lasciare indietro.  
Scusa se ti ho dato ella cosa, eh...  
Non era intesa come offesa.  
Ma che scema... tanto tu non ti offendevi mai.  
Eri sempre là, a calcolare quanto poco valevi... e invece eri così speciale.  
Non eccezionale, eh, e nemmeno straordinario!  
Solo speciale!  
Non è compromettente come sembra!  
E poi non eri certo speciale al punto di essere il grande amore della mia vita... ma lo eri abbastanza perché io ti amassi.  
E ti ami ancora.  
E non riesca a chiuderti il mio cuore.  
Potevi essere un po' meno speciale, cavolo!  
Potevi essere un pò meno Doyle!  
E invece eri così!  
Eri proprio Doyle- Doyle!  
Ed eri speciale!  
E io ti amavo!  
E ti amo ancora!  
E ti penso!  
E allora basta!  
Chi se ne frega se ti penso!  
Sei qua, non ci posso fare niente!  
Mica cambia qualcosa se decido che è così!  
Sai che ti dico, dolcezza, ci sei, restaci!  
Io ho finito di raccontarmi balle!  
Amo Groo, ma non può prendere il tuo posto!  
Ed è stato ingiusto pensarlo.  
Per te e per lui.  
E posso benissimo andare avanti, posso benissimo essere felice senza dovermi intestardire a relegarti nel passato.  
Dopotutto, non è che dai fastidio, anzi...  
Certe volte pensare a te mi ha dato così tanta forza...  
Ehi... vuoi vedere che quella faccia da basilico di Lorne aveva proprio ragione?  
Vuoi vedere che stavo così male non perché c'eri tu, ma perché ti volevo mandar via?  
Cavolo, Doyle, anche tu, me lo potevi dire prima!  
Mi sarei risparmiata questo sproloquio ad alta voce, ed ora i medici e le infermiere non mi guarderebbero come se fossi pazza!  
Uha... sono sicura che penserò a Groo con più calma,ora.  
E che, se dovrò farmi un bel pianto perché mi manchi, me lo farò e basta!  
E, se mi ritroverò a pensarti, non rimanderò più tutto indietro!  
E che se arriverà qualcun' altro, bè, ci dovrà prender tutti e due!  
Oh, è bello ritrovarti, sai!?  
E' la cosa più bella del mondo... dopo averti conosciuto!  
Però non ti illudere, non eri il grande amore della mia vita!


End file.
